


The Future is Yours to Create

by 1_spritzbi_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean and Seamus are married, Don’t ask how they’re married just accept it, Family, Fluff, Fred is alive btw, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, The oc is Deamus’ child, also Seamus works with the Weasleys, first harry potter fic, maybe a bit ooc, set in around 2006
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_spritzbi_2/pseuds/1_spritzbi_2
Summary: The war has been over for nearly a decade and Dean and Seamus have fallen into an easy happy life.With their daughter happy and healthy they have everything they could need in life.But maybe they need a bit more.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Future is Yours to Create

_ Dear Mr Dean Finnigan-Thomas _

_ Minerva McGonagall has requested your presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a meeting. This meeting will be private and is not particularly urgent. Any date that is suited to your or your families needs can be met.  _

_ Best, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  _

“Hmm, odd,” Dean whispered under his breath as he read over the letter again. 

“What’s up, love?” He felt Seamus’ arm wrap around his waist as he tried to look at the letter his husband was holding. 

“A letter from McGonagall,” Dean answers as he turns around to face Seamus. They’d gotten letters from her before since the war had ended 8 years prior but this one was different then the rest, “Requesting me for a meeting?”

Seamus raised an eyebrow before speaking, “Like a ‘Look who didn’t die in the war let’s see how they’re going’ type meeting or a formal one?”

“A formal one,” Dean replies, turning the letter towards his husband. 

“You should go,” Seamus says confidently with a sparkle in his eye and a grin plastered on his face. 

“But what about-“ He said gesturing to their daughters room. 

“Don’t worry, I can take care of Emma. Plus Fred and George totally owe me atleast one day off. I’ve got it covered and hey this could be important,” Seamus says with his hands on either side of his husband’s face to make sure Dean looked at him. 

“She said it wasn’t urgent,” Dean replied. 

“Just because it isn’t urgent doesn’t mean it’s not important. Come on go write a reply you’ll be free tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Definitely, go on then,” Seamus says giving his husband a quick peck on the lips before pushing him to write a response. 

————————-

“Hey, Dean!” Neville called out from where he stood. Dean had been told Harry and Neville would be at Hogsmede to escort him to the school but the sight of his old friends was a welcome one. 

“How have you been?” Harry asked as they began their track back to the school. 

“Good, good. Emma’s gotten a lot happier and more confident around us which has been amazing. And seeing Shay with her it’s just… I don’t even know I just love them so much,” Dean sighed lovingly. 

“Who knew you’d be such a sap?” Neville asked teasingly, bumping shoulders with his old friend as they walked. 

“I’m not sure how I didn’t catch onto you and Seamus earlier. You are both very obvious.” Harry said. 

“It’s cause you’re so oblivious mate,” Dean said. 

“I can think of several reasons,” Neville laughed at the same time. 

———————

“You wanted to see me ma’am?” Dean asked as he entered the Headmistress’ office. 

“Ah yes Mr Finnigan-Thomas have a seat,” She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. 

“You can just call me Dean ma’am,” He said as he sat in the chair offered. 

“Then you may call me Minnie, I also extend that offer to your husband.”

“I’ll make sure to remind him,” Dean said smiling, “What did you need me for?”

“Ok I’ll be right to business,” Minnie said, “I hear you are unemployed.”

“Oooh going for the soft spot out the gate ok,” Dean says somewhat jokingly. 

“Oh I’m sorry Dean I’m not sure if I know the full story?” Minnie asked, not having expected that reaction. 

“Oh it’s nothing that bad. It’s just that when we first adopted Emma Seamus couldn’t take off any extra time off work so I asked my place for some time off but I obviously asked for to much because they fired me instead. I’ve tried looking for more work but there isn’t exactly many places that want magic art,” Dean said. 

“Ah I see. How is your Emma going now?” Minnie asked. 

“Really well, she’s the light of my life you really should come around.”

“I will find a time but for now back on track. Since the war I’ve realised that Hogwarts students have had no class for them to openly express themselves creatively. So for the past few years I’ve been working on getting an art class of sorts up and running and the best art teacher I could think of was you.” 

Dean was speechless in his chair. 

“You can talk to your family and think this over all you need. You won’t need to make your final decision until the start of the next school year and there is no pressure to accept this if you aren’t ready or not willing,” She said professionally, “But I do know a few of us will be excited to have you if you do accept.”

“I-I’ll talk to Seamus tonight,” Dean stuttered, still in shock from the offer. 

“Of course but first let me explain what would happen if you did take the job.”

——————————

“That’s amazing!” Seamus yelled excitedly as he threw himself into his husbands arms, “You should take it! It’d be an amazing opportunity!”

“But I won’t always be here,” Dean said worriedly. 

“You’ll be back most nights and I think it might be good to start getting Emma to meet new kids, it’ll help her. We can take her to a daycare occasionally to help her or if need be one of us can take her for the day. Both of our bosses aren’t exactly strict are they?”

“Since when have you been this reasonable?” Dean asked jokingly, it was met by a playful glare, “Yeah I guess. But what about those weeks I need to stay at the castle?”

“They don’t happen very often and it might be difficult but we are strong. We can handle it. I know we can.” Seamus smiled at his husband warmly before he heard footsteps entering the room. Emma walked in, cuddled in warm clothing and gripping her favourite bunny with a smile on her face. Dean immediately scooped her up in his arms giggling along with his daughter as they spin around. 

“Look, love.” Seamus says with a more serious tone. He walks towards his family placing a kiss on each of their foreheads before cupping Dean’s cheek in his hand and looking into his eyes, “I won’t force you to take this job. I do think you’d excel and it’d be amazing for all of us. But no matter what you decide I will stand by you. Remember that.”

“I know Shay,” Dean responds, smiling and kissing his husband's nose. Seamus giggles before taking their daughter and swings her around making her laugh. 

—————-

“Minnie,” Dean says as he bursts into the Headmistress’ office early the next morning. 

“Morning Dean I didn’t expect you back so early,” McGonagall says, unbothered by the intrusion. 

“I’ll take the job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first off I want to apologise for the really bad summary. 
> 
> Secondly I have other ideas for this AU type story would anyone like me to continue it?
> 
> Third and final thanks for reading this. I really love this ship but I’ve never written it before so it’s new but hope you enjoyed.


End file.
